moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurios Vadvayne
Count Aurios Vadvayne was once a Paladin of the Silver Hand, but recently he has cast away the paladin life and has taken on the study of blood magic. He has taken control of the The Twin Isles of Marandus and was made a Count by King Varian Wrynn. Appearance Head When you first stare upon the Half-elf's face you would notice his most well defined feature, his great Quel'dorei blue eye. To compliment his great eyes, long midnight black hair he keeps braided in some places, would be pulled into a ponytail and tied with a dark red ribbon. You would also see long strands of blood red hair mixed in with the black. He has a heavy-set squared jaw, and a long beard which he also braids in some places. He also has a large, wedge-shaped scar on the left side of his face, across his eye that an eye patch sits on. He has prominent, sharp canines. You would also notice his strong facial features, high brows, a perfect nose and pointed ears. He also has his septum and both ears pierced. Elven tattoos coil their way around his neck and up behind his ear, stopping there. Torso His pale skin glistens in the moonlight, glowing whenever it is exposed to it. Giving his defined, wire like, muscles a chance to show off their true shapes. His large, muscular chest looks as if it were made of rock. Found just underneath his chest is an impressive set of 8 pack abs. Each pulsing out of the body. Just on the outside portion of his abdomen you would find very developed side muscles. On the left side of his chest you would see a tattoo of a large silver sword with a black snake coiling its way up the blade and looking at you with a blood red eye on the right side of its face. On the hilt of the sword sits a circular red gem. Back If you managed to get a glimpse of this half-elves back, it is a sight to see. His thick muscles, invisible at first, would ripple underneath his skin after every movement. His upper shoulders as lean and strong as stone, defined as if they were sculpted from the best artists Azeroth has to offer. As you look down it isn't any surprise what you find, a finely toned lower back. His muscles would grip his spine close, working as an extra brace for it, allowing him to bend backwards farther than most without risk of breaking his back. A long divot goes down the center of his lower back showing where the muscle has grown so large and compact that it defines the spines fissure. A large tattoo stretches from the top of his back to the bottom of his lower back. It is an ancient elven tattoo of blood magic. Arms Large veins pulse through the tops of this half-elves biceps when he flexes. The muscles being so raw and growing so thick that the vein looks as if it would be torn in half. Leading down his arm there would be a slight decrease in mass to his forearms but the same consistency of strength. There are some very noticeable tattoos spread about then coiling elven tattoos. On the upper part of his arm, just under his shoulder sits a tattoo of a skull with a snake slithering its way through the skull and jumping out from the top of the skull. Roses sit just under the skull. On his right arm in the same place as the main one on his left arm, sits a tattoo of a skull with a black raven perched on it. The raven has some red feathers and red eyes. It looks much like the massive raven that sits on his shoulder all the time. Wrapped around his wrists on both arms sits a tattoo of a red widow spider, hits head facing his hand and its backside the rest of his arm. Sitting on his left hand is a tattoo of a skull with bat wings. Legs Large tree trunks stand before you, their pure thickness appalling on its own is only increased by the sheer definition of it. Large fissures forming in between the muscles, causing them to look as if they were being uprooted from his own body. His calves looking like pieces of art when he walks, flexing with each step. History Early Life In the years before the first war, a child was born to the battle-cleric, Marissa Ravenshield and the Quel'Thalas Knight, Sarvthus Vadvayne, in Suncrown Village. They would name this child, Aurios Alexander Ravenshield Vadvayne. He was named after Marissa's younger brother, Dilan Ravenshield. Aurios is a half-elf, his mother being a Half-elf and his father being a High Elf. Aurios was raised to listen to rules and do what he was told by his father and mother. His mother taught him how to read and write, Aurios was a quick learner. As a boy he always looked up to his father, Sarvthus held himself like a king and Aurios wanted to be just like him. When he first met his uncles he wanted to be just like them as well and fight the orcs. He idolized his uncle Dilan the most. He was strong and honorable, something that Aurios hoped to be like one day. Years passed and Aurios continued to dream of being a soldier. He ran around the village, hitting things with a wooden toy sword. His mother told him that becoming a knight was dangerous and that she would prefer that he became a priest. When Aurios came of age, his parents sent him off to Tyr's Hand to train as a priest. But that did not last long because of what he had seen of the paladins. He thought of his uncles and the honor that they carried and quickly changed his path to that of a paladin and studied hard to become one. Not long after he became a member of the Silver Hand, the Plague of Undeath had started to spread and Arthas disbanded the Silver Hand and cast them out. He continued to fight the undead alongside his brothers. When news reached Aurios and his group that Prince Arthas had slain King Terenas and Uther the Lightbringer. They rushed to try and catch up to Arthas and his Scourge that they learned were marching on Quel'Thalas. But they were too late, the prince had already destroyed the gates protecting Quel'Thalas. Aurios hurried as fast as he could after the Scourge toward Suncrown, but only found bodies that had not been raised as Scourge. Exploring further into the ruins of the once great village, Aurios made it to his family home and found the body of his murdered mother. On that day he swore that the Scourge would fall and he would become a weapon against them. He did not find the body of his father and feared the worst for him. Knowing that he could not avenge his families murder dead, Aurios left Quel'Thalas behind and found his sister in Dalaran. Together they followed the remnants of the Silver Hand in the creation of the Scarlet Crusade. The Crusade Life Now going by his second name, Alexander fought for the crusade wholeheartedly by following every order even when the crusade became more zealous, his sister noticed this though and left to help form the Argent Dawn. He was blind of what the crusade had become and he grew in rank until he became a Captain, fighting undead and not think that what he was doing was bad, fought The Grand Alliance and New Horde. When it came to the Acherus attack on Tyr's Hand, Alexander fought. But the Scourge were too powerful and the Scarlet Crusade fell. He followed High General Brigitte Abbendis, leaving Lordaeron to help build a foothold in Northrend, the city of New Hearthglen. Alexander fought as a member of the Scarlet Onslaught and when they lost once more, he realized that the Scarlets were not going to achieve what he had vowed. Alexander then abandoned the Crusade and traveled to the city of Stormwind where he joined the Grand Alliance. Finally a member of the Alliance, Aurios now went by the shortened name, Zander. Zander reunited with his Uncle Dilan and together they fought against the Twilight's Hammer during the Cataclysm. After the Cataclysm, Alexander followed his uncle to join the Argent Crusade. So that he would redeem himself after all he had done under the Scarlet Banner. He served his uncle under House Ravenshield. While still under the banner of the Argent Crusade and House Ravenshield, Zander found a beautiful girl named Janiper at The Blue Recluse. After him teasing her a bit and some long walks and quiet sunset chats, she join House Ravenshield and by help of the Draenei Paladin, Drangard, they started dating. They grew very close and soon found out that they loved each other. But she wasn't enough to keep him from returning to his old Scarlet ways... Hired by Lady Fairfax to rid her lands of undead. Zander secretly marched his Scarlet Army, that he had been building in secret, into the borders of Deathbell Valley, and took hold of the road watchtowers and the settlement of Darkpost Village. Zander ordered his men to slaughter any undead that came into sight while he and his Lightsworn marched into the castle and took it with ease. When they entered Shadefort Castle, the Necromancer was gone and they never saw him again...or so they thought. Zander was kicked from House Ravenshield by his own uncle, Dilan Ravenshield. Stripped of his tabard and comm. Because he had crossed the line and helped a Noble free her lands of undead without Dilan's permission and with the help of Scarlets. The Rise and Fall of the Dominion Zander returned to Countess Kast and became her Champion and Lord Commander of the newly formed, Scarlet Dominion. Lord Commander Alexander and Countess Kastianna recruited many to their cause, Death Knights under the name of The Death Guard and many civilians from Duskwood and Cursebell that wanted to make a change and destroy the undead once and for all. Also a strange warlock by the name of Malum Superest joined the Dominion to study his work of a new breed of demon hunters. Alexander lead many battles in Gilneas, Silverpine and the Hillsbrad Foothills. It seemed as thought life was going great for him, he was to be married to Kastianna Fairfax and push further to destroy the undead. But he made the mistake of making an alliance with the Army of the Truthful. That was the downfall of the Dominion. The Clergy destroyed Shadefort Castle and hunted down the Scarlet Dominion until it was nothing. Alexander, Kastianna and Malum were the only survivors that were known of by Alexander. While they were escaping, Alex was attacked by a wild worgen and fought the beast in hand to hand combat, but in the end he was bitten and changed into a Worgen. He was rushed to Darnassus, where the Kaldorei helped him to control his new form. Alex felt betrayed by the Holy Light, he felt that the light had never truly been watching over him and allowed the Worgen to curse him. Curse of the Worgen Malum saw the conflict in Alexander's mind and offered him true power. The power of blood magic. Alex was caught at a weak moment and accepted. Malum then began teaching him in the ways of blood magic and some shadow magic as well. Alex adapted quickly for being a paladin his whole life and quickly became powerful and very skilled in his new form. Malum gave him a massive sword and dagger that were enchanted with shadow magic. He etched blood runes into his armor and protective symbols as well. A couple months after he had become a Worgen he took on the job of being a sword-for-hire or Mercenary. On his first mission he was given the name 'Skorm' by a group of mercenaries he was sent to work with. They were hired to take care of a group of bandits in Duskwood. The others he was working with thought that he was just some normal mercenary like them. But when they got to the bandit camp, Aurios burst into his worgen form and started to slaughter many of the bandit using blood magic and the shadow magic in his sword activated and helped him out in the battle. The other mercenaries just watched him in his blood thirsty rage. Before Aurios knew it, he stood toe-to-toe with the bandit leader and before the leader could do anything, Aurios dug his clawed hand into the leader's chest, ripping his heart out and eating the heart. Ever since that day, he has been called 'Skorm' my many of the people of The Grand Alliance and he accepted the name, thinking it sounded shady and mysterious. Reuniting with his True Love After a couple months of being a merc, Alex had heard that with the death of Janiper's father, Drangard, Janiper had gone to Hearthglen and was living the sad and quiet life. Alex, now going by his birth name of Aurios, still felt deep love for her and saw Dran as a father. He left for Hearthglen to see her. He caught her on watch just outside of the gate and she was surprised to see what he had become, but did not seem to affect her too much. They caught up and confessed their love of each other and decided to be together again, but that meant Aurios had to break it up with Kastianna. He spoke to Kast and she revealed that she had been using him all along just for his bloodline and that she never truly loved him, which made it so much easier for him to just leave her and never see her again. Aurios and Janiper bought a house in the Elwynn Mountains and lived there for quite a while, doing mercenary jobs together with their many raven children, Venfol, Azure, Darkflyer, Scareltback and Blackheart. They join The Ravenwood Company and helped out there for a bit, exploring and seeing new places. The entire company was there when Aurios and Janiper got married and sealed their love for one another. But they left the company a while after to pursue their new places in the world. Something unexpected happened, Aurios' Lightsworn of the Scarlet Dominion showed up on their doorstep and swore an oath to Aurios and Janiper. Aurios accepted them as his Skormsworn. He then told Jani of a castle and islands that his friend Pyris had left him in his will. He convinced her into moving to the island, but first having to find the deeds. Aurios told his Skormsworn and Malum to head for Twin Watch to start repairing the castle while they went to go visit Janiper's uncle and then would sail for the island that the deeds were supposed to be on. Rise of The Heavy Metal Lord They sailed for Darnassus where they met Janiper's uncle Malandus and spoke with him for a long while. Aurios and Janiper then left for the isles on an alliance ship from Darnassus. When they arrived on the northern isle with Captain Wester Skingarde and his Alliance crew they ran into trouble the second they stepped on the island, the dead had come back to life at their presence. Skeletal Pirates had risen and were making it hard for Aurios, Janiper and the crew to make it to where Pyris had left the deeds. In the center of the jungle they ran into undead trolls in the Ruins of Zul'Raji, they were also commanded to kill the living. Aurios took command of a skeletal Dire Troll with blood magic and destroyed the other undead, allowing the crew to push on through the jungle. They finally reached the half built, Fort Defiance, where inside the cave that the fort protected, was the deeds and the undead body of Pyris Marandus, known as Captain Dread Eye. They fought Dread Eye and his crew, setting their souls free and allowing them to go to the Light. Aurios found the deeds and treasure in the captains cabin. They then sailed to the island next to the one that they had found the deeds, to claim what was now theirs. Power had been thrown at Janiper and Aurios, but Aurios knew exactly what to do with it. Aurios had land again, an army, his loyal guard and power. Life of a Father Aurios had invited his sister to come and see his new castle and she accepted, but brought an unexpected visitor with her, Sarvthus Vadvayne, Aurios' father. Aurios was shocked to see his father, but greeted him and spoke for what seemed like forever between the four of them. Sarvthus then gave Aurios a San'layn crafted blade that was enchanted with blood magic and left for his lands, but not before inviting them to come see Mistveil for themselves. Alyisna is staying with Aurios and Janiper for the time being because she is helping them with the castle. The next day after all of that, Janiper got a letter telling her to meet someone on Eastcrest Isle and it turned out to be her father, Drangard. He helped her unlock her final memory and Aurios was there to watch it all happen. Order of the Ebony Rose Aurios and Janiper joined the Order of the Ebony Rose because of his father, Sarvthus. Sarvthus had invited them into the Ivory Council along with Alyisna. The Ivory Council was the ruling body of The Ebony Rose. The Rose was formed by Prince Ayleid Ashenfire, Prince of the island princedom of Mistveil, to safeguard their lands from threats. The Rose is in a constant battle with the Scarlet Dominion because of Aurios. Fall of the Rose and Present With the death of Prince Ayleid Ashenfire, the Ebony Rose has disbanded and all have gone back to their lands. Aurios and his lands stand by themselves with the Dominion closing in on them. Personality Aurios is a very loving and caring man. If he likes you, you will know it by his show of jokes, caring jesting and compliments. If he dislikes you...you will really know it. He will act very sour towards you and try not to speak to you. With most people he meets he is nice, unless you have something about you he dislikes. Possessions Blood Red Eyepatch An eyepatch made for him when he became a mercenary and he still wears to this day as an Earl. Blood Rune-Etched Armor Aurios' armor is made out of a rare kind of ore called, Red Steel. The ore was taken to San'belore and was forged in the fires of elven forges and crafted to perfection by San'layn smiths. There are many protective blood runes carved outside and inside his armor. Blade of Skorm Aurios carries with him a massive blade of blood magic at all times. He will only ever be seen without the blade if he is somewhere he knows that he is safe. The blade was crafted by San'layn smiths at the command of Blood-Speaker Vadvayne. Aurios was given the blade by his father. Dagger and Belt He also always has a dagger strapped to his belt and many bottles of different poisons on his belt. Void Satchel He also has a void satchel of him at all times. It was given to him as a gift from an old friend. Abilities Scarlet/Argent Trained Because of Aurios' training with the Crusades. He is very skilled in combat and can do much more in battle than a normal man. Horseback Riding, Sword Fighting, Hand-to-Hand and Acrobatics. Worgen Trained Since becoming a worgen he has become more savage and will do many things that a wild worgen would. Claw Combat, Chest Ripping and Biting. San'layn Trained Aurios is learning blood magic from the San'layn and has mastered it as well as two-handed combat, making him a very skilled Reaver and Knight. Beliefs Aurios was once a paladin of the light. But cast that life away as he believed it had forsaken him at his highest time of need. Since becoming a worgen and connected with his father more, he has taken on the San'layn belief in the Blood-Goddess Lana'thel. Ships The ships of Aurios and the Earldom of Ebondale. "''The Ebon Defiance"'' Is a Gilnean Raven-class ship that was taken by Pyris and enforced to make it better than the standard navy Raven-class. Aurios has made it his flagship when he sails with The Silver Dragon. "The Silver Dragon" Is a large Proudmoore-class ship that also sailed under The Ebonskull Buccaneers. Aurios's soldiers now command the ship and patrol the waters of the Twin Isles of Marandus. Category:Characters Category:Half Breed Category:Half Elf Category:House of Ravenshield Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Mercenaries Category:Blood Mages